1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel antibacterial low chlorine potential compounds and more specifically, the present invention is directed to a totally new class of such compounds, termed 3,-chloro-tetrahydro-1,3-oxazines or oxazolidines as described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that certain N-chloro-2-oxazolidinones possess antibacterial activity. However, a review of the literature concerning such compounds will readily reveal that these compounds are higher chlorine potential compounds and as a result thereof, while such compounds can exhibit a sufficient antibacterial activity, their higher chlorine potential imparts to these compounds, a "bleach" capability. That is, due to their high chlorine potential, the N-chloro-2-oxazolidinones, while capable of controlling bacterial growth, will also tend to be more corrosive. Consequently, for the most part, these compounds have been employed as bleaching agents. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,601.